icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IRue the Day
iRue the Day is the eleventh episode of the first season of iCarly. It marks the second appearance of Nevel Papperman. Also, the Plain White T's make a guest appearance singing their song, "Our Time Now". Plot When Spencer saves the life of the lead singer of the Plain White T's, their manager sets up a performance for iCarly. Unfortunately, their website is hacked by Nevel Papperman, who tries to ruin their website in revenge for Carly refusing to kiss him in the episode iNevel. He ruins the whole webcast. The iCarly trio attempts to hack Nevel's website by going into his house and trying to do the necessary jobs in order for Freddie to be able to hack Nevelocity. They get out of the house after a hard time in which they were caught by Nevel's grandma, but she fortunately couldn't see very well and thought that Freddie was a spider. Despite their efforts, they are unable to succeed. Carly then says that they should just continue doing the webshow despite Nevel's hacking. Carly then calls Colonel Morgan, a military friend of her father, to stop Nevel. When Nevel interrupts another iCarly webcast, he is ambushed by the military and forced to apologize to Carly on camera. He is then left dangling from the ceiling, the same mishap Freddie endured earlier. After iCarly is free from Nevel again, the Plain White T's play their song "Our Time Now" on the show. Trivia . *When Carly and Sam are on Nevelocity, you can see a picture of Carly and Sam with the word "BORING" written on it. This could mean that Nevel took down the honest review of their show that his mother made them write and put his mean review back up, or he probably wrote a new, mean one. *During the first part of this episode there is a bulb burned out behind the hand in the "walk/don't walk" sign in the iCarly studio. Later in the episode the bulb has been replaced and the sign is working properly again. *This is the first time a musical group appeared on the show, with the Plain White T's making a guest appearance and singing their song "Our Time Now". *This was the last episode to air in 2007. *The scene where Carly and Sam are sneaking into Nevel's house is very similar to a scene from the Drake and Josh episode, Megan's New Teacher, where Drake and Megan are sneaking into Megan's school. Goofs *Dan Schneider made a mistake with Carly's father's line of service whether he is in the Navy or Air Force. Colonel Shay is in the Air Force, and he was on a Navy submarine for undisclosed reasons *After Spencer tells the gang that the Plain White T's have agreed to appear on iCarly, and Carly tells him about Nevel hacking their site, Spencer says "That evil little maniac that makes great tapenade but tried to kiss Carly?" - but in "iNevel", Nevel told them that his mother made the tapenade, not him. *Colonel Morgan says that Nevel is in violation of the Internet Security Act of 1983; however, the Internet Security Act was not passed until 2000. CompuServe launched the first commercial internet service, including e-mail, in 1979 through Radio Shack, although it only became widely available in 1989. *When the military bursts into Nevel's house, a few things are wrong. One, they didn't show a search warrant, and could have gotten in trouble as Nevel was not part of a major crime. Two, they made him call himself a "weenie" and left him dangling from a bungie cord, all visible on the internet. Thus Nevel could sue, and Carly's friend could be court-martialed. Three, as a member of the United States Armed Forces, Colonel Morgan is in violation of the Posse Comitatus Act. Lastly, the iCarly crew could have gotten in a lot of trouble themselves for trying to hack Nevelocity. *Colonel Morgan's men carry Nevel's computer equipment out of the house, but somehow Nevel's video camera continues to broadcast over the iCarly web site until Colonel Morgan tells Carly that Nevel won't be bothering her any more. It is very likely that camera was connected to his laptop during his webcast, which would be put somewhere inconspicuous. *When Tom closes the song, you see that the camera Freddie is holding is right in front of Tom. However, in the next shot, Freddie and his camera are at a corner and nowhere near the front of Tom. *At the beginning of the episode, Sam claims that she got a D on the test, but if she only answered half of the questions then she would have got an F. Quotes Freddie: I'd bet my whole month's allowance that all of my equipment was working perfectly! Carly: Ooh, you'd bet a whole eight bucks? Sam: Your mom only gives you eight bucks a month? Freddie: She's afraid that if she gives me more, I'll buy a bus ticket and leave her. Carly: That's so dumb! Freddie: Yeah, not really. Carly: Hello, internetelodeons! Sam: Greetings, web-bytes! Sam: Look, Nevel, you better just back off or I'm gonna squeeze your big round melon-head 'till it pops! Sam: 'I used to rate geeks on a scale of 1 to Freddie. looks around ''But I think Nevel just broke that scale. '''Carly: Whoa. 'Kay, Freddie we're in Nevel's nerd cave. Carly: Will you ask the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly? Spencer: Will you take a digital picture of my back? Carly: Yes! Spencer: Then yes! Sam: Wow Freddie, I like seeing you all feisty. Freddie: That's the Freddie Way. Carly: I thought the Freddie Way was a toasted bagel with grape jelly. Freddie: That's the Freddie-Breakfast Way. grandma walks in and sees Freddie dangling from the ceiling Nevel's Grandma: Ooh, spider! leaves and gets an umbrella Freddie: Hi there. Nevel's Grandma: Spider!'' Freddie repeatedly'' Nevel's Grandma: Who are you? Carly: We're your... personal trainers! Sam: Come on! Let's do some squat thrusts! Carly: Squat and thrust! Carly and Sam: Ready? Just squat and thrust! ..One...Two...Three.. continues to instruct Nevel's Grandma while Carly helps Freddie down Carly: Sam, let's go! Sam, and Freddie leave while Nevel's Grandma continues to squat thrust while "counting" Nevel's Grandma: Three! W! Mustard! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. External links *More info on Plain White T's 111 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Sequels Category:Season 1 episodes